


Незачем заморачиваться

by Gianeya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Inspired by Art, M/M, Romance, SWAT Connor, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Гэвин Рид предпочитает ходить на задержание подозреваемых вместе со спецназом. А вот капитан Аллен предпочел бы ходить без Гэвина.





	1. Держать жизнь в ладони

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Высшая сущность (NamoEssence).  
> Написано под впечатление от [этого](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DjOPK8EX0AMtfBh.png:large) и [этого](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DmNH8RfWsAMQL-2.png:large) артов [CreatureXIII](https://twitter.com/creaturexiii) (U.G.L.Y.).

— Мне жилет тоже выдай, — потребовал Гэвин, подходя к капитану Аллену. Тот смерил его раздраженным взглядом, закатил глаза, но махнул рукой своим парням. Знал, что Гэвина не переупрямишь.

Потому как его дело их сюда привело: безрукое тело андроида в подворотне — очевидное убийство на почве ненависти, Гэвин намеревался закрыть его за пару дней. А в итоге обнаружил, что часть внутренних биокомпонентов кто-то заменил на неисправные, и вышел на след целой банды по перепрошивке и поставке «чистых» биокомпонентов в частные мастерские по ремонту андроидов. После принятия новой поправки к Конституции подобные конторки повылазили по всей Америке, как грибы после дождя — и далеко не всегда у владельцев имелся полный пакет официальных разрешений. Для таких нелегальные поставки были единственным способом удержаться на плаву — цены на перепрошитые биокомпоненты, естественно, были ниже, чем на оригинальные.

Гэвин раскручивал всю цепочку полтора месяца, набегался на год вперед, посадил за решетку трех мелких сошек — всего на пару лет, но и то неплохо, — и еще одного грохнул при попытке сопротивления офицеру полиции. И он в жизни не стал бы сидеть в сторонке, пока спецназовцы берут штурмом заброшенный склад «Киберлайф», куда привел след.

Протягивая ему бронежилет, Аллен угрожающе наклонился ближе.

— Вперед не лезешь, Рид, мне хватило объяснительных в прошлый раз, когда тебе продырявили плечо.

Это полгода назад: спецназ брал трех секс-андроидов, поехавших на почве ненависти и сообща кокнувших десяток своих бывших клиентов — тоже дело Гэвина. Он тогда, пожалуй, впервые задумался, что нихрена роботы эти пластиковые от людей не отличаются — мотивы для убийства у них, по крайней мере, были вполне банальными, таких вот мстительных в карьере Гэвина насчитывалось семь на дюжину.

— Да ладно, я учусь на своих ошибках, — фамильярно хлопнул он Аллена по плечу. 

Не зря же они вместе по пятницам иногда пропускали по стаканчику в баре через квартал от участка. Раньше еще ругали чертовых андроидов, но в последнее время сначала Гэвин, а потом и Аллен эту тему поднимать перестали. Что изменилось у Аллена, Гэвин не спрашивал, а сам он за полтора года после революции просто насмотрелся всякого и теперь не был столь однозначно уверен, что андроиды рано или поздно устроят восстание машин. В смысле, они его уже устроили — и изменилось после него до смешного мало. Убийства и убийцы остались прежними — только кровь на месте преступления теперь иногда была синей, а не красной, но к этому Гэвин быстро привык.

Как заметил однажды ни с того ни с сего Андерсон, это потому, что андроиды созданы людьми — и мол, мы, мудаки, просто не способны породить нечто кардинально от нас отличающееся. Хер знает, от кого он набрался — сам Андерсон никогда не был заядлым интеллектуалом, — но звучало логично.

— Ты каждый раз обещаешь, Рид, — скептически сказал Аллен, но потом махнул рукой. Коснулся уха: — Дельта, это капитан, мы выдвигаемся. Ты на позиции? — Помолчал, выслушивая ответ. — Восемь целей, принято. Стрелять в крайнем случае. На связи.

— Нашел наконец нового снайпера? — спросил Гэвин, регулируя застежки жилета, чтобы ничего не мешало двигаться. Прошлый свалил из отряда на пенсию месяцев пять назад, и с тех пор Аллен каждую пятницу вместо андроидов поминал добрым словом неквалифицированных новичков.

— Да пришел тут один, талантливый, все тесты с первого раза сдал, — усмехнулся Аллен, но больше ничего не добавил, а подал сигнал своим ребятам.

Действовали тихо, никакого любимого Гэвином вышибания дверей: банду приказано было взять, по возможности, живыми. Половину отряда Аллен жестом отправил на лестницу — зайти с верхнего уровня: пафосные и совершенно не нужные на складе панорамные окна как раз кое-где были разбиты. Махнул Гэвину, снова напоминая: «Держись за нами», — и теперь уже Гэвин закатил глаза. Не маленький. И не дурак. 

Или все-таки дурак, самокритично признался он про себя, когда через пять минут заметил мелькнувший в конце бокового коридора свет и свернул туда, не подумав даже предупредить Аллена. Ну, у того была своя работа. А Гэвин не сбирался упускать никого из банды.

Стоило дотронуться до двери, ведущей на улицу, ладонью, и петли противно заскрипели. Гэвин, поморщившись, положил палец на спусковой крючок — он только что оповестил о своем присутствии всех заинтересованных слушателей — и толкнул дверь, больше не скрываясь.

Прямо перед ним шагах в трех замер бугай с металлическим ящиком в руках.

— Полиция Детройта! Ни с места! — крикнул Гэвин, шагнул вперед — и тут же получил по предплечью прилетевшей сбоку бейсбольной битой. 

Пистолет выпал. Гэвин рефлекторно отшатнулся в сторону, ударился плечом о косяк, но все же умудрился поднырнуть под следующий удар и пнуть нападавшего — широченного мужика в платке, прикрывавшем пол-лица, — в голень. Тот зарычал, махнул битой снова — и на этот раз Гэвин не успел увернуться полност и поймал скользящий удар по ребрам. Жилет частично смягчил его, но Гэвин все же отлетел боком на какой-то ящик и хватанул ртом воздух от резкой боли. Мужик опять широко замахнулся. У Гэвина в голове застучало черт-черт-черт, потому что уклоняться из-за ящика было некуда...

А затем мужика швырнуло назад, к стене.

Он зарычал, тут же выпрямился, занес биту над головой — и его снова будто тараном в грудь ударили. Зато на этот раз Гэвин заметил расплывающееся у него на футболке красное пятно.

Снайпер!

После третьего выстрела мужик наконец упал, и Гэвин едва успел облегченно выдохнуть, как услышал угрожающий вопль. Второй, позабытый до этого бугай бросил в него ящиком, который держал в руках. Гэвин согнулся пополам, получив в живот острым углом, и мог лишь бессильно наблюдать, как мужик развернулся и побежал прочь. А потом споткнулся, упал на одно колено и принялся громко материться.

Гэвин, как только отдышался, с удовольствием к нему присоединился. По коридору за спиной загрохотали ботинки спецназа — ну, понятно, снайпер, сообщил, как Гэвин вляпался. Он сейчас чувствовал себя редкостным дебилом. Выпендрился, герой, бля! Хоть подобрать пистолет успел до появления подкрепления. А вот наручники на до сих пор ругавшемся парне с подстреленной ногой застегивали уже спецназовцы.

Аллен встретил его у фургона и взбешенно ткнул пальцем в грудь.

— Рид, я на тебя рапорт напишу после такого! Я тебе говорил не дурить?!

Гэвин на пробу покрутил запястьем и облегченно выдохнул:

— Да ладно, даже без перелома обошлось.

— Мой снайпер из-за тебя одного из подозреваемых убил!

— Учитывай, что тот всерьез пытался замочить меня битой, — возмутился Гэвин, разводя руки в стороны, как будто предлагая посмотреть на себя. Аллен покачал головой, поджал губы и отошел, так что договорил Гэвин себе под нос: — Псих какой-то.

— Вообще-то он просто был под «красным льдом», детектив, поэтому и вел себя неадекватно. Похоже, здесь не только перепрошивкой занимались, — раздался за спиной до боли знакомый ровный голос, и Гэвин чуть флэшбек не словил. 

Коннор. Долбаный пластиковый ушлепок, что появился в участке на неделю, в конце которой вот точно таким же ровным голосом — но с явной же подъебкой — задвинул Гэвину про их теплую дружбу, а потом архиве в два счета уложил на лопатки. И пропал с концами, попробуй найди. Не то чтобы Гэвин хотел искать — но поквитаться кулаки чесались. Однако даже Андерсон, которому значок вернули через месяц, молчал — но почему-то выглядеть со временем стал поздоровее. Так что Гэвин запихнул воспоминания о своем унижении в самый дальний угол и старательно не думал об ублюдке. 

А тут такой подарок судьбы.

Поворачивался Гэвин с широченной улыбочкой во все тридцать два, уже выкинув из головы ноющее предплечье. Спросить для начала, что он тут забыл, а там, глядишь, и повод дать в зубы найдется... 

— Добрый вечер, детектив Рид, — вежливо поприветствовал Коннор и поудобнее перехватил снайперскую винтовку. Помолчал, дожидаясь ответа — но Гэвин как-то резко растерял все слова. Через пару секунд Коннор, видимо, устав ждать, невозмутимо поднял винтовку и протянул ее кому-то над плечом Гэвина, демонстрируя при этом кобуру под мышкой. Потом отошел на шаг и принялся методично расстегивать бесконечные ремни и пряжки, постепенно распуская стандартную оружейную сбрую спецназа.

Гэвин сухо сглотнул, догадываясь, что его ухмылка давно сменилась выражением чистейшего офигения, — но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Коннор нынешний разительно отличался от прилизанного пай-мальчика, присланного «Киберлайф», — и вместо желания начистить морду вызывал вполне однозначное желание держаться подальше. Потому что такой не просто врежет ребром ладони по горлу и спокойненько свалит. Скорее уж прирежет — вон тем самым ножом, что отстегнул сейчас от бедра, и прирежет.

...Но у Гэвина всегда было хреново со здравым смыслом и инстинктом самосохранения. Заигрывать с опасностью — это ведь так клево, мать вашу. Особенно с опасностью, которая только что спасла тебе жизнь.

— Теперь ты людей не просто бьешь, а убиваешь? — спросил он, как раз когда Коннор потянулся снять бронежилет через голову, и ловко выдернул пистолет у него из наплечной кобуры и тут же снял с предохранителя. 

— Рид! — резко окрикнул Аллен, но Гэвин не обратил внимания, наклонился ближе, упирая пистолет Коннору в грудь, и поднял брови, изображая живейший интерес. Да ладно, ничего он Коннору не сделает, но показать, кто здесь главный, было нужно.

— При скорости ветра выше десяти метров в секунду расчет поправки при выстреле у человека в среднем занимает девять десятых секунды, — спокойно — почти доброжелательно — сообщил Коннор в ответ, не двигаясь. Гэвин непонимающе нахмурился, но не успел открыть рот. — За это время следующий удар биты размозжил бы вам височную кость, что с вероятностью в восемьдесят девять процентов привело бы к вашей смерти, детектив Рид. 

Гэвин судорожно сглотнул и сделал шаг назад: крайне своевременно до него дошла одна мелочь. Коннор не просто спас его по долгу службы. Коннор вполне мог ничего не делать, и никто его бы не обвинил — но трупом сегодня стал бы уже Гэвин. Тот, кого он иначе как жестянкой и тостером не называл, буквально держал его жизнь в ладони. И будет держать еще не раз — потому как ну не прекратит Гэвин ходить со спецназом на операции, не с его мудацким характером и адреналиновой зависимостью.

Значит, пора засунуть гордость в задницу.

— Детектив Рид, пожалуйста, верните мне оружие, — по-прежнему вежливо и терпеливо попросил Коннор, протягивая руку, и Гэвин собрал наконец яйца в кулак. Крутанул пистолет на пальце, подал рукоятью вперед и вытолкнул сквозь зубы:

— Спасибо.

Аллен за плечом Гэвина выругался от неожиданности — кажется, он ждал чего похуже. Коннор же просто моргнул и вдруг улыбнулся — совершенно искренне и, черт побери, мило. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, детектив.

М-да. С винтовкой и все еще зажатым в руке Коннора пистолетом сочеталось преотлично.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Не одолжите, пожалуйста, сигарету, детектив? — спросил Коннор, и Гэвин чуть не подавился следующей затяжкой.

За десять лет в полиции Гэвин повидал многое — и ко многому привык. Он мог спокойно жевать пончик, стоя над трупом, у которого из черепа мозги вываливались, и без особой брезгливости обыскивал недельной давности утопленников. Но иногда до сих пор накатывало. Вот как сейчас.

Просторная квартира-студия на предпоследнем этаже новостройки напоминала скотобойню. Причем за скот выступали и люди, и андроиды; по полу расплывались лужи крови — красной и синей, свежей и уже подсохшей. У одной стены под небрежно накинутым целлофаном громоздились человеческие тела «на различных этапах разложения», как выразился бы коронер; сквозь полупрозрачную пленку были видны изуродованные, искаженные лица, кое-где из-под нее выглядывали обрубки конечностей с белеющими костями. Запах висел соответствующий. У противоположной стены стояли в специальных стендах деактивированные андроиды с прикрепленными к корпусам с помощью медицинских скобок гниющими — человеческими! — руками и ногами.

Добило Гэвина не отвратное зрелище, видал он пару раз и похуже. Последней каплей стала детская кроссовка, валяющаяся в луже тириума посередине студии. Гэвин сглотнул, отвернулся и, плюнув на протокол, вывалился из квартиры. Лучше подождать криминалистов и труповозку снаружи. 

Опять ему «повезло» с делом. Исчезновение десятка андроидов за три дня, заявление в полицию от самого Маркуса, единственная связь между пропавшими — ремонтная мастерская в Мексикантауне, где миленькая и дружелюбная девушка-техник рассказала, что все они обращались за помощью после нападений андроидо-ненавистников... Неприятная история, но по нынешним временам довольно банальная. Была бы, если бы Гэвина не насторожила почти фанатичная обида, с которой техник рассказывала об андроидах, притесняемых лишь из-за своей непохожести на людей: ах, если бы только можно было помочь им стать человечнее! 

Мелочь, в принципе. После революции многие ударились в крайности — либо неистово андроидов ненавидели, либо столь же неистово их любили напоказ. Гэвин про себя охуевал от того, сколько людей заявляли, что якобы всю жизнь андроидам симпатизировали, но, видите ли, боялись в открытую это демонстрировать. Ну да, конечно, и сигареты о своего анди ты, мужик, тушил потому, что хотел пробудить в нем свободу воли, а вы, дамочка, своего как вибратор использовали от большой и чистой любви...

Девушка-техник говорила вроде бы искренне, и все же чудилось нечто неестественное в ее словах. Черт, да Коннор до девиации натуральнее человеком притворялся. Гэвин заподозрил даже, что она сама анди — но нет, все документы оказались в порядке. И стоило бы закрыть дело... Однако Гэвин стал неплохим детективом в том числе и потому, что не игнорировал подсказки интуиции. Которая советовала копнуть чуть глубже. Особенно когда через неделю в том же районе начали пропадать люди. 

Путь к ордеру на обыск квартиры девушки-техника был долгим, но Гэвин упрямством и матами своего добился. Вот только умудрился чем-то ее насторожить. Психованная дамочка взяла в заложники женщину с ребенком-андроидом — свою соседку по этажу, и орала из-за дверей, как она всем покажет, что андроиды неотличимы от людей.

Спецназ приехал быстро. Пока Гэвин вводил Аллена в курс дела, Коннор — Гэвин никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, как тот выглядел в бронежилете и с оружием в руках — успел что-то там проанализировать, подхватил чехол с винтовкой, заявил, что «выстрел с расстояния в восемьсот тридцать семь метров при текущих погодных условиях эффективно осуществим с вероятностью девяносто девять процентов», и ушел на крышу здания напротив. Гэвин выругался ему вслед, Аллен же только хмыкнул и посоветовал пока заговорить психованной зубы. В способностях Коннора тут явно никто не сомневался. Впрочем, ладно, Гэвин и сам не сомневался — но как же проще, мать вашу, было жить, пока Коннора еще получалось презирать.

Тот, естественно, не промазал. Психованная поймала пулю в затылок, девчонку-андроида и пребывающую в тихой истерике женщину поспешно увели спецназовцы — на улице как раз завыла сирена скорой помощи, — а Гэвин решил осмотреться на свою голову.

Эта кроссовка... О пропаже детей в последние дни пока не заявляли, но среди исчезнувших андроидов числилась одна YK500. Гэвин решительно не хотел задумываться о том, чьи конечности планировалось приделать ей.

Эксперты задерживались; Гэвин как раз закурил, пристроившись задом на подоконник, когда на лестнице показался Коннор. Коротко кивнул, но, не притормозив даже, быстро прошел в квартиру. Гэвин нахмурился, затянулся еще разок, выбросил сигарету и двинулся следом. Какого черта? Забыл, что не детектив уже? Спецназу делать тут больше нечего.

Он намеренно громко стукнул дверью о косяк, но Коннор и не подумал обернуться. Замерев напротив крайнего в ряду андроида — к черепу у того был прикреплен все теми же скобками скальп со слипшимися рыжими волосами до лопаток, — он провел рукой по испачканной тириумом груди, а потом поднес пальцы ко рту.

— Ты ебнулся? — спросил охреневший Гэвин. О таком Андерсон не предупреждал, хотя любил под настроение травить байки о том расследовании по девиантам на пару с Коннором — новичков в участке впечатляло только так. А что Гэвин иногда прислушивался к его россказням, особенно в последний месяц, никому знать было не обязательно.

— К сожалению, реактивация для них невозможна, и теперь я должен идентифицировать жертв, чтобы убедиться, что здесь присутствуют все числящиеся пропавшими. По регистрационному номеру это сделать проще всего, — сообщил Коннор ровно, и Гэвин подозрительно прищурился. Лицо тот держал превосходно, как и всегда, — но все же не выглядел че... андроидом, наслаждавшимся подобным занятием. Скорее он будто сдерживал тошноту — если андроиды могли ее испытывать.

— Тебе горит? — спросил Гэвин. — В нашей лаборатории есть доступ к базам, они пробьют.

— Я буду мучиться чувством вины, если не предоставлю данные как можно быстрее, — сообщил Коннор, двигаясь вдоль ряда андроидов. Гэвин понаблюдал за отвратительным зрелищем еще секунд десять и, махнув рукой, вышел. Он давно уяснил, что близкие жертв предпочитают как можно дольше находиться в неведении, лелея надежду, — и андроиды, скорее всего, в этом отношении от людей тоже не отличались. Но если Коннор хочет — пусть устраивает здесь аттракцион невиданного самопожертвования, альтруист хренов.

Гэвин присел на площадке в прежней позе, повертел в руке новую сигарету, спрятал обратно в пачку и загадал: если Коннор выйдет до приезда криминалистов, он сегодня напьется.

Не сложилось: бригада вывалилась из лифта спустя пару минут, Коннор же показался снаружи лишь через все десять. Гэвин сам не знал, зачем его дожидался: место преступления он экспертам сдал, можно было ехать в участок, писать отчет, ждать опознания... Но он сидел, вхолостую щелкал зажигалкой и сверлил взглядом дверь злополучной квартиры.

Когда Коннор вышел, диод у него на виске светился желтым. 

— Детектив Рид, — начал он и затих, сглотнул — про человека Гэвин бы сказал «нервно». Уставившись на дернувшийся кадык — идеальная имитация человека — над воротником бронежилета, он все-таки зажег сигарету, поднес к губам. Молчание затягивалось.

— Ну, чего? — не выдержал Гэвин, выдыхая облачко дыма. Не то чтобы он волновался — еще чего! Но Коннор... Коннор всегда был дружелюбным, и после того случая на складе «Киберлайф» Гэвин пытался отвечать ему тем же. Или по крайней мере, не доебываться, как раньше. Разговаривать нормальным тоном — ну, в интерпретации Гэвина «нормальным», но все-таки. Потому что портить отношения с коллегами, которые прикрывают тебе спину — последнее дело.

— Не одолжите, пожалуйста, сигарету, детектив? — спросил Коннор, отмирая, и Гэвин чуть не подавился следующей затяжкой, стукнул себя кулаком в грудь, чтобы не раскашляться. Повторил чуть осипшим голосом:

— Чего-о?!

— Из-за повышенного уровня стресса я испытываю желание стереть результаты последнего анализа из списка активных оповещений. Для этого мне необходимо поместить в ротовую полость какую-либо нейтральную химическую субстанцию, анализ которой занял бы верхнюю позицию в списке, — пояснил Коннор, но вроде бы не совсем уверенно — по крайней мере, менее уверенно, чем обычно.

Гэвин великодушно предложил:

— Стенку оближи.

Порыв добавить: «Или хуй мой пососи», — он с усилием подавил. Дру-же-люб-ность — протянул он про себя по слогам, как в детском садике. Будь дру-же-люб-ным, Гэвин.

Коннор тем временем смерил исписанную маркерами стену оценивающим взглядом, и Гэвин, мигом отвлекшись от дурацких мыслей, закатил глаза. О господи, этот придурок серьезно? Хотя, признаться, чем дальше, тем чаще у Гэвина возникали подозрения, что Коннор прекрасно разбирается во всех тонкостях общения — включая современный сленг, идиомы и сарказм, — но иногда с удовольствием троллит окружающих, пользуясь своим невинным личиком.

Гэвин еще раз повторил про себя «невинное личико» и скосил глаза на спецназовскую форму. М-да.

— У меня последняя, — буркнул он и протянул Коннору тлеющую сигарету, отворачиваясь к окну. А потом его взяли за запястье, разворачивая кисть, и подушечки пальцев, сжимавших сигарету, будто обожгло. Гэвин, рывком обернувшись, едва не свалился с подоконника — от охуения.

Коннор, вместо того, чтобы забрать сигарету себе, наклонился и обхватил губами фильтр. Неловко затянулся, выпрямился; глаза у него на мгновение опустели, а потом диод посветлел, губы приоткрылись, выпуская облачко дыма.

— Спасибо, детектив Рид, — вежливо и вот теперь действительно спокойно кивнул Коннор, благодарно улыбнувшись; Гэвин только рот раскрыл. — Этот метод в самом деле помог, я чувствую себя лучше.

— Ебануться и не жить, — пробормотал Гэвин ошалело, и Коннор приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая: «Что?» — Вечер благотворительности окончен, — увереннее сказал Гэвин, затушил сигарету о подоконник и, не оглядываясь, ввалился в лифт, как раз выгрузивший пару труповозов с носилками. Коннор за ним следом не вошел, и слава богу!

...Походу, андроидам все-таки реально плевать на социальные нормы. И Гэвин не хотел думать: всем или только некоторым особенным.

* * *

Хорошо, что работа захватывала с головой и времени задумываться о своем изменившемся отношении к андроидам у Гэвина не оставалось. Дела сыпались на отдел убийств, будто в аду день открытых дверей устроили. Гэвин уставал, как собака, приходил домой и просто отключался часов на шесть, утром продирал глаза, мылся, завтракал и отправлялся дальше въебывать на благо законопослушных граждан Америки.

Так что, когда по адресу очередного свидетеля в ответ на стук и навязшее в зубах «Откройте, полиция» из квартиры раздался плач ребенка, а потом мат мужским голосом, Гэвин среагировал на рефлексах — думать сил не оставалось. Выбил ногой дверь и, выхватив пистолет, рванул на голос.

— Ни с места! — рявкнул он, и мужчина, державший за плечо мелкую девчонку лет шести-семи, резко обернулся. А затем сам достал пистолет.

Гэвин успел нырнуть за косяк, из которого в следующий миг две пули выбили щепки; девчонка завопила пуще прежнего. Мужчина снова выругался злобно, и вдруг раздался звонкий шлепок; девочка замолчала, словно ее выключили.

— Заткнись! Заткнись! Это из-за тебя погиб Рик, ты заманила его в ловушку, притворилась настоящим ребенком, пластиковая тварь!

Гэвин нахмурился. Рик — это, вероятно, Ричард Клейн. Владелец квартиры, Арнольд Вебер, был его сослуживцем в военной кампании в Сомали; они вместе вернулись из Африки три месяца назад, и Вебер, по словам соседей, последним заходил к Клейну в день его смерти. И сейчас он считал, что Клейна убил ребенок? Что за херня? К тому же девочка анди не была совершенно точно!

— Мистер Вебер, — Гэвин выпрямился и осторожно выглянул из-за косяка, пытаясь разглядеть, что Вебер сотворил с девочкой, чтобы ее заткнуть. — Полиция Детройта. Немедленно уберите оружие и отпустите ребенка!

Вебер снова вскинул пистолет, и Гэвин отпрянул обратно в укрытие.

— Ты отправил эту маленькую шпионку?! Теперь пытаешься запудрить мне мозги! Не выйдет! — проорал Вебер. Зазвенело стекло, и, когда Гэвин снова выглянул, тот уже выбирался из квартиры по пожарной лестнице, прижимая к себе потерявшую сознание девочку.

Ну спасибо, мудацкий боженька, за очередного психа!

Гэвин вылез следом, по пути наверх вызывая подкрепление. Небо, хмурившееся весь день, разродилось наконец дождем, и металлические ступеньки стали скользкими, поэтому на крышу Гэвин поднялся гораздо позже Вебера. Тот успел добежать до телевизионной антенны, открыл распределительный щиток и теперь держал в руке выдранный искрящийся провод, едва не тыкая им висок лежащей у его ног девочке.

— Не подходи! — прокричал он. — Иначе я поджарю ей процессор. Ты не получишь данные, что она у нас сперла!

— Вебер, успокойтесь! Чего вы хотите? — спросил Гэвин, подбираясь медленно поближе и судорожно вспоминая все тренинги по захвату заложников. Не его профиль, черт побери!

— Чтобы ты держался подальше! — Вебер снова достал из-за пояса пистолет, но пока не стрелял. — И чтобы меня эвакуировали! Мне нужна связь с американской базой в Джамаме!

Вот теперь Гэвин довольно запоздало сообразил, что происходит. ПТСР. Что-то спровоцировало острый стрессовый эпизод, и Вебер у себя в голове вернулся в Сомали. За-ши-бись. 

Аллена с тройкой ребят и Коннором Гэвин перехватил у выхода на крышу и затолкал обратно на чердак. Остальные, похоже, пошли через другие подъезды — хорошо, Вебер их не увидит сразу.

— Нужен психолог-переговорщик, — выдал Гэвин без прелюдии и только потом пояснил: — Парень пост-травматик, словил приход. Угрожает ребенку. Требует эвакуацию.

Аллен нахмурился и потянулся к рации, но неожиданно вмешался Коннор, державшийся чуть сзади. Он еще не успел расчехлить свою винтовку — видимо, собирался сначала оценить ситуацию и выбрать место для возможного выстрела.

— У меня есть нужные навыки, капитан, — негромко сообщил он, — если вы помните нашу первую встречу.

Аллен оценивающе прищурился, а Гэвина неожиданно кольнуло странной злостью — это «нашу первую встречу» прозвучало чуть ли не как «наше первое свидание». Абсурд.

— Иди, — наконец решил Аллен. — Мы прикрываем, — это уже остальным. — Рэй, забери у него винтовку. Ждем, пока все выйдут на позиции.

— Через первый подъезд можно подойти к технической пристройке, оттуда будет хороший обзор, — сообщил Коннор, отдавая чехол, и получил в ответ молчаливый хлопок по плечу. Его однозначно приняли в свой круг.

— Детектив Рид, можете повторить дословно, что он говорил? — спросил Коннор, и Гэвин скупо описал всю их беседу — если ее так можно было назвать, — наблюдая, как Коннор сжимает губы в тонкую полоску.

— Он не должен никого из вас видеть, — сказал тот, кивая своим мыслям. — Любая угроза его спровоцирует, — с этими словами Коннор принялся стаскивать с себя бронежилет. 

— Эй, даже не думай, — прикрикнул Аллен, но Коннор, не обращая внимания, аккуратно положил жилет на трубу у стены.

— Нет, никаких напоминаний об армии и войне.

Он быстро расстегнул ремни кобуры и повел плечами, сбрасывая ее, снял с поясного ремня шлем, карабин, наручники и нож, пристроил все поверх жилета. Глубоко вздохнул — но андроиды же не дышат? — и вышел наружу; дождь мгновенно промочил его белую рубашку, делая ее почти прозрачной. 

Гэвин молча смотрел ему в спину, понятия не имея, как выразить царящий в голове сумбур: хотелось одновременно и поддержать, и не показать, что он вообще беспокоится.

Коннор скрылся за углом чердачной пристройки, и Аллен жестом скомандовал своим парням следовать за ним. Но стоило Гэвину тоже попытался выйти на крышу, как он получил тычок в грудь.

— Ну, нет, не сегодня, Рид.

Дверь захлопнулась со щелчком; Гэвин громко выматерился. Вашу мать!

В итоге, чтобы не торчать как истукан в подъезде, он вернулся в квартиру Вебера. Нашел в ванной три баночки с антидепрессантами и смартфон с десятком пропущенных вызовов от некой Минди и начал осматривать кухню, когда через разбитое окно в комнату шагнул Коннор, внешне невредимый, со все еще бессознательной девочкой на руках. Стоило ему уложить ребенка на диван, как в дверях появилась запыхавшаяся растрепанная женщина.

— Сара! — она бросилась к девочке. — Кто вы такие?! Что случилось?! Что с моим ребенком?! — потребовала она визгливо, на грани истерики. Гэвин с усталым вздохом достал жетон и приготовился успокаивать.

Выйти из квартиры удалось только через полчаса, причем Коннор взял на себя большую часть объяснений — не вышел еще из режима переговорщика, походу. Гэвин только и спросил у миссис Вебер, где ее супруг вчера был с десяти до двенадцати утра. 

— У психотерапевта, это Ричард его уговорил, с трудом и только когда я пригрозила уйти с ребенком. И правда, давно уже надо было свалить, у него же каждый день эти чертовы психозы! — ответила она и принялась допытываться у едва заметно растерявшегося Коннора, можно ли ей подать на развод. 

И все-таки Гэвин чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном, после такого окончания дня, и потому на площадке первым делом достал сигареты из заднего кармана джинсов. Поймал пристальный взгляд Коннора и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Детектив Рид, не поделитесь со мной сигаретой еще раз, пожалуйста?

— Где ты кровь полизать нашел сейчас-то? — удивленно спросил Гэвин, однако протянул пачку и зажигалку без колебаний. Не хватало, чтобы Коннор свой трюк повторил... 

Даже насквозь промокший, с чуть вьющимися от влаги волосами, с мятой пачкой «Мальборо» в руке Коннор выглядел завораживающе элегантно. Щелкнула зажигалка, и лицо с россыпью мелких родинок на щеках подсветилось мягким, оранжевым, каким-то домашним светом. Гэвин сглотнул.

— Я... — Коннор нетипично запнулся, затягиваясь, и взглянул Гэвину в глаза. Выдохнул медленно, и, кажется, Гэвин словил инсульт и инфаркт разом или же сошел с ума: представилось, как Коннор выдыхает этот самый дым ему в губы. — Теперь мне иногда просто хочется почувствовать что-то без причины, детектив Рид. Мне понравилось ощущение сигаретного дыма во рту в прошлый раз. Процесс его химического анализа почти не занимает мощности процессора, но перенаправляет их, позволяя снизить уровень стресса. Человек бы сказал, что его это расслабляет.

— Курить вредно. Лучше жуй жвачку, — скомканно пробормотал Гэвин; Коннор протянул ему сигарету, заметил невинно-недоуменно:

— Не думаю, что вы носите с собой жвачку, детектив, — и ушел. 

Гэвин завороженно смотрел на тлеющий кончик сигареты. Кажется, это была неловкая шутка. Или нет. Или да. Или... Заебавшись гадать, он скрипнул зубами и, сдавшись, жадно затянулся.

* * *

В следующий раз Гэвин пересекся со спецназом через неделю. Раньше, чем обычно — средний детектив полиции нуждался в огневой поддержке в одном деле из десяти, а то и пятнадцати, но Гэвину в последнее время везло как утопленнику. Тому самому, которого он бы с удовольствием обыскал, вместо того, чтобы сидеть на земле за своей машиной, прячась от снайпера, вздумавшего пострелять по толпе прохожих в этот погожий летний денек.

Гэвина вообще-то вызвали на место после первого раунда стрельбы. Семь трупов, пятеро раненых: андроиды и люди вперемешку. Когда выстрелы прекратились, все, естественно, решили, что это конец. Ведь стандартный алгоритм действий таких вот стрелков: стреляй и беги. Приехала служба спасения, полиция и бригада баллистиков; нужно было разбираться, кто, зачем и почему устроил бойню, высчитывать, откуда стреляли, думать, как найти снайпера...

Новый выстрел раздался, когда на место подтянулся фургончик журналистов. Блондинка с микрофоном первой и упала — с аккуратной дырочкой в центре лба и веером из брызг крови, мозгов и осколков костей на стекле автомобиля за спиной. Снайпер взял разрывные пули.

Гэвин нырнул в укрытие, не раздумывая, и не прогадал: следом стрелок проредил зевак еще десятком выстрелов. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Гэвин выдернул из кармана смартфон. Тут не баллистики нужны, а спецназ, но пока еще ребята доберутся... А снайпер никуда не спешил. Площадь перед городским парком была усеяна телами, счастливчики попрятались кто где, но стоило какому-то парню высунуться из-за парапета фонтана — и новая пуля настигла его безошибочно. Две девушки, скорчившиеся за хлипким мусорным баком невдалеке от Гэвина, начали рыдать, судорожно хватаясь друг за друга.

Гэвин в бессчетный раз выругался, приоткрыл заднюю дверь, благодаря господа — в которого все равно не верил — за то, что сегодня кинул бронежилет на сиденье, а не в багажник. 

К приезду спецназа он успел примерно прикинуть, откуда стреляют, помочь тем двум девушкам и еще одному парню перебраться под прикрытие машины и получить за труды пулю в правое плечо — жилет выдержал, но ударной силой приложило неслабо, аж пальцы ненадолго слушаться перестали.

Вся беготня закончилась только через пару часов — снайпером оказался андроид, убежденный, что жестянки во всем круче людишек и не должны принимать их равными себе; а кто принял — тот заслуживает убийства из милосердия, потому что наивный идиот. Не новая мысль, подобные радикалы среди андроидов были с самого начала, но Маркус обычно умудрялся направлять их порывы в конструктивное русло. С этим одиночкой не сработало. Ну, либо андроиды теперь тоже могли сходить с ума... 

Голова слишком болела, чтобы об этом серьезно размышлять. Гэвин вообще только сейчас оказался в машине скорой — голый по пояс, позволяя доктору щупать себе спину и грудь. 

— Повезло, детектив, отделались гематомой и, похоже, трещиной в ключице, — таков был вердикт, и Гэвин мигом расслабился. Он ненавидел переломы и связанные с ними долгие больничные. А с трещиной Фаулер просто переведет на бумажную работу на недельку, терпимо. — Плечо щадить, и, по возможности, сделать все-таки рентген. Заодно рецепт на обезболивающие в клинике возьмете.

— Не вопрос, док, — Гэвин, зевнув, откинулся спиной на прохладную металлическую стенку и прикрыл глаза. Доктор не стал его выгонять, а, судя по звукам, выпрыгнул из машины и пошел искать следующего пациента. Гэвин наощупь нашел свою джинсовую куртку рядом на кушетке, но снова зевнул да так и завис, не достав сигареты. Черт, да он щас тут заснет — адреналин отпускал, и накатывала адская усталость. 

Кто-то залез в машину и молча опустился на кушетку справа от Гэвина.

— Да-да, ухожу, док, — пробормотал он, распрямляясь, с трудом разлепил глаза и замер. Коннор, мигая диодом с желтого на голубой и обратно, сидел боком и внимательно разглядывал — анализировал! — синяк у Гэвина на груди. 

Гэвин кашлянул, и Коннор резко поднял голову, моргнул и отвернулся, выпрямился, словно смутившись. Хм, а будь он человеком — покраснел бы? Или андроиды тоже умеют краснеть... ну, симулировать?.. Диод зато стал ровно голубым.

— Сигареты во внутреннем кармане слева, — сказал Гэвин хрипловато, все еще переваривая нетипичное поведение Коннора и свой интерес к его физиологии. Тот без колебаний поднял джинсовку Гэвина, достал пачку, выщелкнул сигарету, ударив по дну — ловко, точно тренировался, — прикурил, прикрывшись ладонью. Уже традиционно сделал всего одну затяжку — и, как в прошлый раз, предложил сигарету Гэвину.

— У меня рука совсем не шевелится, — сообщил тот, отчасти покривив душой, сам не зная зачем. Или зная... Потому что Коннор, на долю секунды задумавшись, потянулся и поднес сигарету прямо к губам Гэвина — будто зеркально тому, самому первому разу.

Дым наполнил легкие; с пальцев у его губ, кажется, сползла имитация человеческой кожи, но Гэвин, задержав дыхание, не отрываясь, смотрел Коннору в глаза. 

— Спасибо, детектив Рид. И берегите себя, — наконец сказал тот и встал.

Гэвин, проводив его отупелым взглядом, откинулся затылком обратно на стенку, прикусил фильтр и застонал. 

Вскоре сигарета дотлела, и он, плюнув на пульсирующее плечо, потянулся за новой, но нащупал в привычном кармане только что-то маленькое и продолговатое. Нахмурившись, достал и, едва не выронив, поднес к лицу: упаковка никотиновой жвачки.

Не засмеялся он только из опасений сделать себе хуже. Вот теперь это точно была шутка — куда мягче, чем обычные шутки Гэвина, но все же. Вопрос стоял лишь один: о чем это говорило, что Коннор больше не считает нужным изображать перед ним милого, доброго мальчика?

* * *

Тренировочный тир спецназа от обычных детективов и патрульных был закрыт, но у дружбы с Алленом имелись свои привилегии — Гэвину тот пропуск сделал. Раньше он правда ни разу не пригождался, но сейчас Гэвин порадовался — по словам парней из отряда, поймать Коннора в одиночестве проще всего было здесь.

Со снайперкой в руках он все-таки смотрелся просто зашибенно. Не менее зашибенно выглядела и его задница, обтянутая черными форменными брюками. Вот Коннор шевельнулся, наклонился ниже, переступил ногами, и Гэвин остановился у стойки-разделителя стрелковых дорожек, с наслаждением пялясь. 

Именно с наслаждением — хватит себе врать. Сунув тогда в рот чертову никотиновую жвачку — какой же мерзостью она оказалась, — он устроил себе спонтанный сеанс самоанализа и пришел к неутешительным выводам. Ну, по меркам прежнего Гэвина неутешительным. 

Первое: ему стало окончательно похрен, андроид перед ним или человек. Отличать одних от других становилось все труднее, психи вон попадались среди тех и других, нормальные, адекватные личности — аналогично. Даже диод носили все меньше андроидов, Коннор и тут отличился. А если нет разницы — с фига ли заморачиваться? 

И второе: Гэвину по-прежнему, со времен коллежда, нравились парни, которых не пугал его выпендреж и позерство. В этом Гэвин себе признаваться не любил, но все же осознавал — он был сраным мудаком из-за дерьмового детства, но это его не оправдывало. Иногда, по пьяни, он был сам себе отвратителен — и поэтому же в глубине души ему импонировали люди, которые могли дать ему отпор. 

Коннор мог, что не раз демонстрировал. Но точно так же мог проигнорировать его выпады — и погасить тем самым запал раздражения, злости или усталости. И пусть его в «Киберлайф» заточили специально под это — раскалывать людей как орехи, находить к ним подход, — когда и как пользоваться навыками, Коннор теперь решал сам.

И это возвращало Гэвина к первому выводу: а если нет разницы, анди перед тобой или человек, — с фига ли заморачиваться? Тем более, что интерес, кажется, был взаимным — хотя вот это стоило еще проверить.

Коннор, расстреляв обойму, выпрямился, прищурился, рассматривая мишень, и вдруг спросил:

— Как ваше плечо, детектив Рид?

— Лучше, чем моя никотиновая зависимость, — хмыкнул Гэвин, подходя ближе и засовывая руку в карман куртки.

Коннор наконец посмотрел на него, приподнял брови и усмехнулся — совсем не невинно:

— Никотиновая жвачка считается наиболее эффективным способом избавления от зависимости, но есть и другие. Раз уж вы сами выразили обеспокоенность своим здоровьем из-за курения...

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь сарказм, — раздраженно перебил Гэвин — не чувствуя на самом деле ни капли раздражения. Коннор, судя по задержавшейся на губах усмешке, это понимал, чертов проницательный ублюдок. — Держи, тебе. Чтобы не воровал мои сигареты, — Гэвин бросил на стойку нераспечатанную пачку и скрестил руки на груди. 

Коннор, даже не поглядев в ту сторону, качнул головой; улыбка его стала как будто мягче. 

— Но мне нравятся именно ваши, детектив.

Как ответ на незаданный Гэвином вопрос, это было чертовски однозначно.

* * *

Кроме психов Гэвину еще отменно везло на заброшенные склады «Киберлайф». В этот раз дело касалось убийства крупного политика, Фаулер и высшее руководство были на нервах — и тянули из Гэвина все жилы целую неделю. Последняя зацепка привела сюда, и с Гэвином, не спрашивая его мнения, сразу отправили отряд Аллена. 

Каким-то чудом все прошло без эксцессов, убийцу, оказавшегося наемником, повязали, пистолет, из которого застрелили политика, нашли тут же, склад опечатали... Радуйся, вроде бы — но Гэвин не мог расслабиться, сказывалось напряжение последних дней. 

Чтобы не топтаться на месте, мешая экспертам, он вышел на улицу, спрятался за углом склада и жадно закурил. В висках и затылке давило, намекая на подступающую головную боль. Когда его нашел Коннор, сигареты оставалось на одну затяжку — чем тот и воспользовался: деликатно взял Гэвина за запястье и притянул его руку к своему лицу. Позволив скину сойти с губ, затянулся, и Гэвин машинально погладил подушечками пальцев твердый прохладный пластик.

Коннор выдохнул дым ему в ладонь и спросил:

— Ты сейчас в участок?

Гэвин задумчиво куснул себя изнутри за щеку; гудевшие, как струны, нервы затихали, накопившееся напряжение отступало, и он вдруг понял, что безумно устал. Качнулся вперед, уткнулся лбом Коннору в плечо и прикрыл глаза, считая про себя до десяти.

— Нет. Поехали домой.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вбоквел к "Незачем заморачиваться", который должен бы располагаться на месте последних звездочек.

_Как ответ на незаданный Гэвином вопрос, это было чертовски однозначно._

Но вот что делать с этой откровенностью дальше он представлял слабо. Ну не на свидание же звать. ...Хотя бы потому, что последний раз Гэвин приглашал кого-то на классическое свидание в предпоследнем классе коллежда. А представить Коннора на танцполе в ночном клубе, куда Гэвин предпочитал водить тех пассий, что задерживались в его жизни дольше недели, выходило пока плоховато.

При этом просто предложить «поехали ко мне» не давало понимание, что Коннор — не одноразовое развлечение. Черт побери, да их заигрывания — ну, теперь стало ясно, что это были именно они — уже длились дольше, чем большая часть отношений в жизни Гэвина.

Коннор, пока Гэвин предавался нетипичным для себя сомнениям, успел закрепить винтовку в оружейной стойке и теперь смотрел с выжидательным интересом. Его так и не погасшая до конца улыбка начинала казаться Гэвину чуть ли не издевательской. Именно поэтому он, не выдержав, скрестил руки на груди и грубовато буркнул:

— Что? Я не картина, чтобы на меня пялиться.

— Конечно же, нет, детектив, — без промедления подтвердил Коннор. — Я просто все жду, когда же вы предложите мне использовать для снятия стресса не сигареты, а какой-нибудь другой объект — непременно фаллической формы. 

Гэвин чуть не поперхнулся слюной; пару секунд он ошарашенно пялился на Коннора, а потом не сдержал смешок.

— Черт, я никак не привыкну, что ты, оказывается, не невинная ромашка.

Коннор понимающе кивнул:

— Пожалуй, я слишком долго культивировал образ. Впрочем, тем забавнее наблюдать за реакцией окружающих, когда я от него отступаю.

Теперь улыбка Коннора вдруг стала казаться Гэвину коварной и капельку хищной — будто у лисы, обхитрившей охотника. Хотя, возможно, вопрос о том, кто тут охотник, а кто лиса, стоило пересмотреть. Впрочем, раз уж Коннор сам задал тон дальнейшего разговора...

— Эксгибиционизм — это не по мне, — Гэвин выразительно скосил глаза в верхний угол, где, он знал, располагалась камера наблюдения. — Так что я думал отложить альтернативу сигаретам как минимум до машины в темном переулке, — и ухмыльнулся нагло — его бывшие регулярно заверяли, что Гэвин так крайне сексуально выглядит. Коннор, хотелось надеяться, был с ними согласен — диод у него на виске закрутился быстрее, соскользнув на миг в желтый. А потом Коннор в два шага оказался вплотную к Гэвину, заставляя чуть запрокинуть голову.

— В таком случае я надеюсь, вы знаете здесь поблизости подходящий переулок, детектив, — от сочетания голоса Коннора — негромкого, спокойного, совершенно обыденного — и смысла слов у Гэвина вверх по шее, к затылку пробежали мурашки. А потом Коннор опустил ладонь ему на поясницу и, неуловимым движением заставив повернуться, подтолкнул в спину. И Гэвин послушно пошел к выходу; внятных мыслей в голове осталось до смешного мало, метались лишь какие-то обрывки: почему у него такая горячая рука, только стояка не хватало, он реально согласен мне отсосать, что за херня вообще творится?

Уже заведя машину, Гэвин наконец сформулировал хоть сколько-то внятный вопрос:

— Всех андроидов так легко развести на секс или только мне повезло? 

Вырвалось — как обычно, ну, блядь! — с подъебом, и он тут же поморщился, но поправляться не стал, иначе закопал бы себя только глубже.

И снова: слава несуществующему боженьке, что Коннор хорошо — слишком хорошо — понимал людей. Ну, и конкретно в раскормленных тараканах Гэвина неплохо наловчился разбираться. Потому что ответил он насмешливо, но вполне мирно:

— Ну, если полгода постепенно теплеющих отношений — это для вас слишком легко, детектив, то я мог бы пригласить вас на знакомство с родителями.

От одной мысли об Андерсоне, Гэвин содрогнулся и предпочел промолчать, только прибавил скорости. Черт с ним, с переулком, раз уж Коннор, очевидно, вполне серьезен — добро пожаловать к Гэвину домой. 

Спустя полминуты тишину нарушил уже Коннор:

— И раз уж речь зашла о сексе, то я считаю нужным предупредить, что вам не стоит рассчитывать на классический вариант совокупления: я не секс-андроид и не оснащен...

Не дав ему договорить, Гэвин резко свернул к обочине и ударил по тормозам. Беззвучно шевеля губами, повторил слово «совокупление» и зажмурился, чтобы избавить от ощущения нереальности.

— Детектив Рид, — со слышимым удивление позвал Коннор, и Гэвин, оторвав руку от руля, принялся разгибать пальцы, быстро перечисляя чтобы Коннор, не дай бог, не перебил:

— Первое: Гэвин и на «ты». Второе: хватит троллить, ты стопудово умеешь говорить нормально. Третье: похер на классический вариант, ты-то вообще кончить можешь? Удовольствие получить?

Выражение лица у Коннора стало сложным: ласковым, растерянным и одновременно каким-то ехидным.

— Вот именно третий пункт я и собирался прояснить, Гэвин. Точнее предупредить, что возможность испытывать удовольствие заложена в нашей программе, но искать мои эрогенные зоны придется на практике.

— А на второй пункт ты решил наплевать, ясно-понятно, — пробормотал Гэвин под нос, пытаясь уговорить себя, что целоваться посреди автострады — не лучшая идея. Он, в конце концов, не пубертатный подросток, у которого одно на уме... Но подмигнувший в ответ Коннор задачу не облегчал. 

Крайне вовремя в окно с водительской стороны вдруг постучали, и Гэвин вздрогнул.

— Сэр, все в порядке? — спросил незнакомый патрульный, когда Гэвин опустил стекло, чтобы сунуть ему под нос свой значок.

— Сами разберемся, — резко заявил он, но патрульный не торопился уходить, и тогда крайне вовремя вмешался Коннор. Он наклонился вперед, опершись рукой Гэвину на колено, и тот буквально подавился следующей грубостью.

— Небольшая аварийная ситуация, офицер, но мы уже почти справились. Не стоит беспокойства, — вежливо заверил Коннор, и патрульный, кивнув, наконец медленно удалился, пару раз оглянувшись. 

Коннор невозмутимо откинулся обратно на свое место, и Гэвин сглотнул.

— Аварийная ситуация в том смысле, что ты сломал мне мозг? — спросил он, прикладывая пальцы к панели запуска и старательно игнорируя упирающийся в ширинку стояк. 

Гэвин ни разу не слышал, чтобы Коннор смеялся, но сейчас звук, который он издал, больше всего походил на довольный смешок.

— Я все еще не вижу обещанного темного переулка, Гэвин, — вместо ответа сказал Коннор.

Гэвин выругался и прибавил газу, игнорируя замигавшее на приборной панели предупреждение об ограничении скорости. 

До его дома оставалось ехать еще целых пятнадцать минут.


End file.
